In recent years, information technology, wireless mobile communication, and information household appliances have been rapidly developed and applied. In order to achieve the objective of being easily portable, more compact, and more user friendly, the inputting device in many information products has been transformed from the traditional keyboard or mouse to a touch display panel. Currently, a touch panel can be roughly categorized into a restive type, a capacitive type, an acoustic type and an optical type, etc.
In a capacitive touch panel, the design of a sensing device includes a plurality of X-sensing electrode series and a plurality of Y-sensing electrode series, wherein the Y-sensing electrode series and the X-sensing electrode series are interlacing arranged. Further, one type of capacitive touch sensing panel uses a plurality of mutually independent sensing electrodes to conduct the sensing function. In this type of design, different sensing electrodes are respectively connected to a driver circuit via a corresponding conductive line. The length differences of the conductive lines would lead to inconsistency in the signal transmission quality. Hence, this type of design would result with varying quality of signal transmission, which ultimately would lead to sensing errors.